deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Robbers Galore: The MacRay Gang (The Town) vs The Wild Bunch (RocknRolla)
Crime always pays; well maybe sometimes. Whether it's from stealing from a convenience store, to robbing a bank, to drug-dealing, to murder, you can be sure that eventually, criminal gangs will inevitably come to square off against each other. The MacRay Gang- The professional bank robbers; who pull off heists with some weird-ass phony disguises. VS. The Wild Bunch- London's crooks for hire; who took on members of the Russian criminal underworld. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors MacRay Gang: |-| Bio= The Fake Old Nuns, more commonly known as the MacRay gang, were a group of bank robbers well known for their methodical and brutal style of pulling off heists. Often analyzing the full area well in advance, the group would then disable the security of the bank before charging in and catching the people inside by surprise before they can trip the silent alarm. The group consisted of four notable members, Doug MacRay, the leader of the group, James "Jem" Coughlin, John's best friend and the groups most ruthless member, Albert Magloan, the group getaway driver, and Desmond Elden, who often provided back-up for Doug and Jem. During one bank heist, a woman named Clair Keesey sees Jem's distinctive neck tattoo, and becomes a major witness to Agent Frawley, the FBI agent in charge of the case. Striking up a relationship with Clair to see what she knows, Doug falls in love with her, much to Jem's chagrin. |-| Rifle= HK 416 *Range: 500 metres *Calibre: 5.56x54mm NATO *Magazine: 30+1 *ROF: 850 RPM |-| Pistol= Glock 17 *Range: 50 metres *Calibre: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 17+1 |-| Revolver= S&W Model 38 *Calibre: .38 Special *Range: 35 metres *Magazine: 6 |-| Melee= Police Baton *Length: 50 cm *Weight: 10 kgs *Material: Aluminium |-| Members= The MacRay's have four members: *'Doug MacRay'- Leader *'Jem Coughlin'- Second in command *'Albert Magloan'-Driver *'Desmond Elden'- Back-up Wild Bunch: |-| Bio= The Wild Bunch are a gang of small-time crooks with connections to London's criminal underworld. Mostly spending their time in a pub in the middle of the city, they were hired by Stella; Russian oligarch, Uri Omovich's accountant, to intercept Uri's payments to local mob boss, Lenny Cole. After being captured by mutual acquaintance, Archy, Lenny's enforcer, Lenny threatens to kill the Wild Bunch if they don't pay back his money. However, One-Two tells Archy about some documents he has in his pocket. After reading the psuedonym "Sidney Shaw", Archy releases the Wild Bunch and has Lenny drowned and fed to crayfish (ironically, that was what Lenny planned to use to kill the Wild Bunch); with Lenny using the name "Sidney" to imprison multiple criminals, including Archy, to increase his own power in the underworld. The Wild Bunch have three main members: One-Two, the gang's leader, Mumbles, the gang's second in command, and Handsome Bob, the gang's getaway driver and a closeted gay with a not-so-secret crush on One-Two. |-| Rifle= AKS-74U *Range: 350 metres *Calibre: 5.45x39mm M74 *Magazine: 30+1 *ROF: 700 RPM |-| Pistol= Browning Hi-Power Mark III *Range: 50 metres *Calibre: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 13+1 |-| Revolver= Smith & Wesson Model 64 *Range: 30 metres *Calibre: .38 Special *Magazine: 6 |-| Melee= 2x4 Plank *Length: 40 cm *Weight: 20 kgs *Material: Wood |-| Members= The Wild Bunch's members are: *'One-Two'- Leader *'Mumbles'- Second in command *'Handsome Bob'- Getaway driver *'Archy'- Associate X-Factors Battle Wild Bunch: MacRay's: TBA Notes Battle is 4vs4 and set in a heist situation. Archy is present to keep an eye on the Wild Bunch and make sure the job is done right. Voting ends on the 15th of October. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Please no bias or arguments. Category:Blog posts